Three's Company
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Misty invites Brock over to help her live out a fantasy she has. ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST POKEMON STORY! MAN, IT FEELS SO DIRTY BETRAYING YOUR CHILDHOOD LIKE THIS!**

Brock pulled up outside the house, turned off the engine and sat and waited for the text to come through. Misty had given him her spare front door key so he could let himself in once she'd text him. Although he was a little nervous about taking someone's anal virginity, now he was here the growing bulge in his trousers reminded him to forget that nervousness and enjoy the experience.

Five minutes later the text came through telling him to go inside. Brock entered the house as quietly as possible, slid his shoes off and gently walked to the bedroom. He saw that Pikachu and Togapi were asleep. Fortunately for them Pokemon could sleep through an earthquake. He could hear music and soft moans of pleasure coming from inside, so he undressed before walking in.

His cock immediately twitched at the sight before him. Misty was wearing sexy red knickers, stockings and a suspender belt, her matching bra lying on the floor by the bed. She was currently on all fours on the bed with her breasts hanging down, but what really turned Brock on was what was in front of her: Ash, her husband.

Ash was completely naked and on all fours, arms spread out in front of him and tied to the bedhead, with a blindfold over his eyes. Misty had her hands gripped onto Ash's ass cheeks and had them spread wide apart, while her face was buried in his ass crack.

"Mmmm that feels amazing" moaned Ash as he pushed back into Misty's face. Brock could tell that they had already been playing for a while as Ash's cock was rock hard and a strand of precum was dropping from the tip onto the bed beneath, where it joined the wet patch already there.

Misty looked up from Ash's ass and saw Brock standing in the doorway stroking his hard cock. It was a sizable 10 inches long and slightly thick. Taking her mouth away from Ash she mouthed "Hi" to Brock, and watched his cock while replying to Ash.

"You like having your ass licked and tongued by your dirty wife do you? Maybe you'd like a finger inside too then" And before Ash had time to answer Misty had slid a finger deep into Ash's anal passage.

Ash moaned loudly with pleasure as Misty started to finger fuck him. "You dirty fucker! You love that finger up your tight ass don't you?" Misty reached under Ash and grabbed his cock, squeezing it hard, making a big glob of precum drop down to the bed. "Mmm, your cock is even harder than before. Maybe you'd like another finger inside you?"

Ash moaned at the thought and again pushed back, trying to get Misty's finger deeper inside him. But that wasn't good enough for her. "Tell me what you want Ash."

"I want your fingers deep in my asshole. Please!" begged Ash.

"Tell me what you like first."

"I love you finger fucking me."

"Where?"

"My ass. I love you finger fucking my tight ass Misty, and I want more please."

Misty smiled, happy that the evening was going to plan so far, and pushed a second finger against Ash's asshole, stretching his tight but wet ring open enough for it to squeeze inside. Once it had joined the first finger knuckle deep, she again started to finger fuck her husband, a little harder and a little faster than before.

"Oh fuck that feels good!" Ash exclaimed "I never thought I'd enjoy this so much."

"Mmm, if you're enjoying this then you'll want me to use my toys on you next." answered Misty, looking at the selection of sex toys next to her on the bed.

"Yes please! As long as you're gentle with me" came the expected reply.

"Don't worry love, I will" she reassured him.

Misty smiled at Brock and beckoned him over to her. Brock moved to stand beside her, and with one hand finger fucking Ash, she grabbed Brock's cock with the other and starting giving it long hard strokes, squeezing precum out of the tip which drooled down over her fingers. Brock's cock was 14 inches long and incredibly thick.

Misty gave a wicked smile, and letting go of Brock's cock, used the same hand to scoop up some of the precum leaking out of Ash, before pulling her fingers out of Ash's ass and moving up to his head. "You're dripping wet Ash, just taste it" and with that she pushed her precum covered fingers into Ash's mouth.

Ash instinctively sucked them clean, and while he did that, Brock watched as Ash's hole gaped for a moment as it accustomed to the lack of fingers stretching it open, then slowly puckered back up. Brock desperately wanted to slide his aching cock into that dark hole, but knew he couldn't.

Having had her fingers sucked clean, Misty moved back down the bed and stood next to Brock. "I think you're ready for a toy" she told Ash as she picked up her first dildo and spread some lube onto the tip. By now Ash's asshole had fully contracted, so Misty rubbed some lube all around his puckered hole before proceeding to push the dildo against it.

The dildo was a 'starter' dildo, and so it didn't take much effort before the head of it popped past Ash's asshole, and easily slid inside. Ash immediately moaned in pleasure at the feeling and his cock twitched as Misty pushed the dildo all the way in.

"How does that feel Ash?"

"Fucking amazing" he moaned back, "I want the next one in me!"

"You are keen aren't you" laughed Misty as she withdrew the dildo and lined up the next one. This one was longer and wider, and Misty and Brock watched as Ash's asshole stretched to accommodate the new toy.

"Take a moment to get used to that Ash before I fuck you with it, I'll be back in a moment." As Ash moaned and squirmed in both pleasure and discomfort as he adjusted to the dildo, Misty turned to Brock, dropped to her knees and swallowed his cock whole in one swift movement.

Brock had to stifle a moan as Misty rolled her tongue over his smooth balls, then slowly withdrawing his cock from her mouth until the head was resting on her lips. She flicked her tongue over the head, lapping up the precum leaking out of it, before quickly sliding it back in her mouth again. Brock couldn't help himself, and held her head against his groin for as long as he thought he could, pushing himself deeper down her throat.

Finally he let go and Misty quickly pulled back to get some air in her lungs. Brock's cock was now dripping with a mixture of precum and her spit. She glanced over at Ash to check he hadn't heard anything, and happy that he hadn't, turned around to face him.

"Is your ass ready to be fucked now Ash?" Without waiting for a reply Misty grabbed the dildo and started sliding it gently in and out of Ash's tight ass, slowly building up the pace and intensity of each thrust. While she did this, she bent over and reached behind her to pull her knickers to one side of her pussy, offering herself up to Brock.

He immediately dropped to his knees and admired the view before him. Her pussy was soaking wet with her juices, her clit was protruding from its hood, and her lips were engorged. Her asshole, which he had spent a good amount of time eating out the previous week, now had a butt plug in, stretching it wide.

Brock buried his face in Misty's pussy and began to lick and suck her, her juices flowing out onto his tongue and into his mouth. He could have spent hours lapping at her juices, but this wasn't what she wanted, so instead he stood up and rubbed his swollen cock head against her pussy for a brief moment, then slid it inside to the hilt.

Misty gasped as she felt Brock's cock pushing against her insides, and quickly covered this up by telling Ash that she was rubbing her clit and fingering her pussy as she was so turned on by seeing his ass taking a dildo. Ash moaned in response and pushed himself back against the toy, his cock now aching with pleasure and precum almost running out of it.

Brock began fucking Misty, building up his pace and intensity to match that of Misty fucking Ash, so that cock and dildo were in unison. This mutual fucking continued for a few minutes until Misty suddenly cried out "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!" and her body shook as her orgasm spread through her, flooding her pussy with juices which squirted out past Brock's cock.

She stopped fucking Ash's ass as she recovered and pulled off Brock. She moved up to Ash's face, slid two fingers deep in her pussy, scooped out her juices and fed them to Ash. "This is what seeing your ass being fucked has done to me Ash" she whispered in his ear, "but I've got one more toy to use on you. Do you know what it is?"

Ash moaned and his cock twitched as she said this. He knew what was coming, but he wanted to hear her say it anyway. "Tell me Misty, what have you got for me?"

"I'm going to fuck your stretched asshole with my strapon cock, and fuck you until you cum! Would you like that?"

"Fuck yes I would" moaned Ash.

"Would what?" Misty asked as she slapped Ash's ass cheek and grabbed his rock hard cock and gave it a squeeze.

"Would love you to fuck my ass with your cock until I cum" came the reply in between panting breaths as Misty stroked his cock.

Brock smiled as he saw how desperate Ash was to be fucked. Misty had him exactly where she wanted him. She moaned as she continued to stroke Ash's cock, "I wonder who will enjoy this more, you or me?" She kissed Ash on the lips then moved down to the bottom of the bed, where Brock was still standing.

She scooped up the precum leaking out from Ash and offered it to Brock, who greedily sucked it off her fingers. "Your turn now Brock" she whispered to him, before kissing him firstly on the lips, then on the tip of his cock. She grabbed a condom and rolled it onto Brock using her mouth until her nose was against his groin.

Flicking her tongue over his smooth balls again, she withdrew his cock from her mouth allowing Brock to climb onto the bed and positioned himself behind Ash. Misty stood at the bottom of the bed behind Brock, and wrapped her hand around his shaft, lining it up with the entrance of Ash's virgin hole. She squeezed some more lube onto Ash's asshole and pushed it in with her fingers, opening it up again.

"Mmm, ready for my cock in your ass?" she asked as she pushed the head of Brock's cock against Ash's open hole. Ash said nothing in reply, but instead pushed back against the cock he thought was strapped to his wife, until it popped past his ring and slid inside.

Misty let out a moan behind Brock as she watched his cock slowly slide into Ash, and was so turned on by the sight of her husband eagerly taking his first real cock in his ass, even if he didn't know it, that she reached down and started rubbing her clit, sliding her fingers into her soaking wet pussy.

"How does that feel?" she asked Ash once Brock was fully inside.

"Amazing hun" he replied, "a little painful, but otherwise amazing. My cock feels like its gonna explode!"

Misty reached around Brock and grabbed Ash's aching cock. "Mmm it's the hardest I've ever felt it. Do you like the feel of my strapon's balls against yours too?" and she gave his a gentle squeeze, bringing out a moan.

Misty whispered to Brock to start slowly fucking her husband and watched intently as he slowly withdrew his cock back out of Ash until just the head remained inside, before slowly pushing it back balls deep inside. "Fuck that's so sexy, seeing your asshole stretching around my cock" Misty told Ash.

"It feels so good too" he replied, pushing back against Brock's thrusts. "You can fuck me harder if you want to hun."

A loud moan came from Misty's mouth, and on glancing round at her, Brock saw that she had taken one of the larger dildos and had filled her pussy with it, sliding it in and out quickly, her other hand alternating between rubbing her clit and tweaking her hard nipples, all the while staring mezmorised at her husband having his anal virginity taken away.

She dragged her eyes away from Ash's ass long enough to look at Brock and nod her approval for him to properly fuck Ash. Brock winked at her and began to pick up the pace of his invasion of Ash. Once he had reached a steady but hard pace, he kept it there, making sure that only his cock and balls came into contact with Ash.

"Oh fuck yeah that's good hun!" cried Ash as he pushed back, trying to slam the cock deeper inside himself.

Misty controlled herself long enough to reply "Mmm, you like that don't you. You like my cock fucking your tight asshole." and with that she slapped Ash's ass cheek hard.

"Fuck yes! You'll make me cum soon if you keep fucking me like this" Ash moaned, trying to thrust back harder against Brock.

Hearing him tell her that was enough to push Misty over the edge, and as her orgasm shook through her body she had to hold onto Brock to stop herself collapsing. Brock glanced round and saw Misty slowly withdrawing the dildo from her sodden pussy, followed rapidly by her juices which flowed down her legs.

With Misty having orgasmed behind him and Ash writhing in pleasure in front of him, Brock was as hard and turned on as he'd been in a long time, and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold off cumming for too much longer. Fortunately, judging by the moans coming from Ash, he wouldn't last much longer either.

Sensing this herself, Misty reached around Brock and grabbed Ash's cock again. "Fuck Ash, your cock is so hard and throbbing. I've never seen it like this before." Ash could only moan in response, his orgasm on the brink of explosion. She removed her hand and spread his ass cheeks wide apart so Brock could get as deep as possible inside.

"You really do love getting fucked by my cock. I bet you'd love having a real human cock fucking your ass, some young fit guy with a big hard throbbing cock of his own pounding your asshole!"

At those words Ash grunted loudly and pushed back with all his might, impaling himself fully on Brock, as his cock erupted and shot out wads of cum onto the bedsheets below. As streams of cum continued to shoot from his cock, his ass muscles clamped down on Brock, squeezing him to the brink of his own orgasm. Fortunately just before Brock thought he could hold on no longer, Ash's orgasm passed, and his ass relaxed, allowing Brock to slow down his thrusts to a stop.

Ash collapsed to the bed and Misty pulled Brock back, his cock withdrawing, leaving a gaping hole desperate for something to fill it. Misty bent over and gently ran her tongue around the raw edge of Ash's well used hole, causing him to flinch.

"Tender?" asked Misty. Exhausted from the fucking, Ash could only grunt an acknowledgement in reply. She gently kissed over his ass cheeks then moved up to kiss his face and lips. "You rest up while I tidy up" she whispered to him. Another grunt and she moved away from him, taking Brock by the hand and leading him out of the bedroom to the lounge.

She pushed him down onto the sofa and knelt between his legs, then whipped off the condom. Misty wrapped her lips around his cock head and slowly lowered her mouth down his shaft until her nose was pressed against his groin. The musky scent of Ash's ass clung to Brock, and Misty reveled in it, reaching down to rub her sensitive clit again as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock.

After a couple more minutes of deep throating, Misty stood up, turned around and bent over, giving him another close-up view of her pussy and ass. She reached behind her and with one hand pulled her cheeks apart, while the other slowly pulled the butt plug out, leaving her gaping hole on full display.

With her back still to him, Misty squatted over Brock, grabbed his cock and lowered herself down onto it, guiding it into her dark gaping asshole until he bottomed out inside her. She then slowly raised herself back off him until just the tip of his cock was inside, then slammed herself back down, causing both of them to shudder.

Misty repeated this a few more times, getting faster with each withdrawal until she was bouncing away on his cock while tweaking her hard and aching nipples. Brock reached around her and slid a finger into her soaking pussy, then using her juices he found her clit and began rubbing it. She stifled a moan and leaned back into him, writhing against him and grinding her ass down onto his cock inside.

"I don't think I'm gonna last too long at this rate" Brock whispered in her ear. Misty let out a moan and stood up, her ass making a popping sound as his cock exited it. She turned around, lowered her head and started running her tongue all over his cock and balls, tasting the mixture of his precum and her ass juices all over them.

In between licks, she spoke to him: "I want" lick "you" lick '"to fuck" lick "my ass" lick "like" lick "you did" lick "my husband's" lick. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "I want you to slide that big hard cock of yours deep up my asshole and fuck me as hard and as fast as you can and make me cum again. Then I want you to fill it up with your creamy yummy spunk!" Brock's cock shuddered as if in agreement and Misty acknowledged it by swallowing it once again.

She then straddled him again, this time facing him, and once more guided him into her ass. As she started bouncing on his rock hard shaft, he reached around her and grabbed her ass cheeks to help lift her up then slam her back down. She ran a hand down over her body and found her clit, still swollen and sensitive from earlier, and began gently circling her fingers over it, as her other hand alternated between her nipples, flicking and tweaking them both.

With Brock's throbbing cock pounding away at her ass, and her clit and nipples being stimulated, it didn't take long for her orgasm to start building up inside her, and it wasn't long before she stopped pulling on her nipples and just strummed her clit. Brock, himself close to cumming, brought his hands back around and took over playing with her nipples, pulling on them hard as she moved her free hand down to her dripping pussy, sliding two fingers inside.

Finally, Misty's orgasm hit her, and her body convulsed as she lost control of it, as she bit down on Brock's shoulder to stop herself from crying out in ecstasy. As she withdrew her fingers from her pussy, she squirted all over her hands and Brock's stomach. Brock felt Misty's ass muscles clamp down on his cock, which pushed his own orgasm over the edge and he erupted inside her, his cock pulsing as it shot cum deep into her bowels, filling her up.

They both sat there and trembled as the aftershocks of their respective orgasms coursed through their bodies, until finally Misty was able to lift herself off Brock, letting his softening cock slip out of her, his cum quickly following it. Standing up, she reached behind her and scooped up some of the cum running out of her well fucked and still slightly open ass.

This she fed to Brock, who lapped it up, as she bent over to lick his cock clean. "Mmm that was yummy" she said, her hands and tongue playing with his cock and balls again. "Maybe next time Ash will know it's not me." She laughed and kissed Brock on the lips. "You can let yourself out, I'll see you soon."

As Brock drove home he chuckled to himself. He only thought he was taking one anal virginity tonight. He hadn't expected to take Misty's as well.

 **THE END.**


End file.
